


Wish List

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [34]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is a gamer, And they are vaild, Badgerclops has headcannons, Giving kids weapons at five years old is probably fine right?, Just like her dad (Badgerclops), M/M, unbetaed, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat is making a list (but I doubt she’s gonna check it twice)
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Wish List

“A wish list?” I ask as Badgerclops puts a piece of paper in front of me. “Yeah. Basically you just write down what you want for Solifest on here.” Badgerclops explains. “And I’ll get it?” I ask. “If it’s in reason, then probably!” Badgerclops nods. I stare down at the blank piece of paper. “Will the magic cloning man know what I write down?” I ask. Badgerclops nods. I look around with my eyes narrowed in suspicion. Where are you hiding, magic man? Come out and fight me!

“So...do you need any help thinking of ideas?” Badgerclops asks. I think for a moment. “Maybe...I can only think of one or two things…” I admit. “That’s okay.” Badgerclops says as he sits down beside me. “I usually just went through a catalogue and just circled anything that caught my eye.” Badgerclops admits. “Cat-o-log?” I ask as I tilt my head. The image of Mao Mao peeking out of a hollow log springs to mind.  _ “Hi, Adorabat! I found this really cool log!” _ The imaginary Mao Mao waves. 

“It’s this big book full of stuff to buy.” Badgerclops explains. “So...what do you know you want right now?” Badgerclops asks. “I want that new Ape Sphere game!” I exclaim. “Then write it down!” Badgerclops giggles. “...How do you spell “Sphere”?” I ask. “...Do you want me to write down what you say for you?” Badgerclops asks. “Yes please!” I giggle. Badgerclops slides the paper over to himself and pulls a pen out of his sash. “Ape Sphere for Twitch…” Badgerclops mumbles as he writes it down. 

“Oh! A pre-paid card for the Twitch would be nice.” I add. “Twitch...card.” Badgerclops parrots as he writes it down. “Oh! Monster Crossing pre-order!” I chirp. “Really? Just a pre-order? Isn’t that kind of boring?” Badgerclops asks. I shake my head. “It’s the gift that keeps on giving! ‘Cause when Solifest is long over...boom! New game!” I explain. “...That’s kind of genius, not gonna lie.” Badgerclops says as he writes down what I said. Badgerclops holds the pen up to his mouth. 

“I’m honestly surprised that you haven’t asked for a weapon or something yet.” Badgerclops points out. “GREAT IDEA!” I cheer. “Hehehe. So...pocket knife sound good?” Badgerclops asks. I nod my head so fast that I slam it on the table multiple times. “Whoa! Calm down, bud! We don’t want you to get a concussion!” Badgerclops says as he stops my head with his hand. 

“What was that banging noise?” Mao Mao asks as he strolls in. “That was Adorabat slamming her head against the table.” Badgerclops answers. “OH MY GOSH!” Mao Mao exclaims as he rushes over to me. “MY BABY! Are you alright! Do you need to go to the doctor?!” Mao Mao asks as he kisses me on my head. “Mao Mao, I’m okay! I have dense bones!” I chirp, my head only kind of hurting from me slamming it against the table. 

“What even happened?!” Mao Mao asks. “She slammed her head against the table in excitement.” Badgerclops explains. Mao Mao looks down at me confused. “What got you excited enough to slam your head against the table?” Mao Mao asks. “Badgerclops asked if he should put a pocket knife on my Solifest wish list.” I tell. “...Just a pocket knife?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops shrugs. “It’d be a multi-tool with a little knife.” Badgerclops shrugs. Mao Mao nods. 

“Not bad. I was given Geraldine around Adorabat’s age...by my father…” Mao Mao trails off. “You were given a sword at age five?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao taps his fingers against the table. “I would defend him...but I’m trying to grow past that.” Mao Mao says uncomfortably, like he’s torn. Badgerclops gets up and kisses Mao Mao. “Proud of you.” Badgerclops mumbles. “Thanks.” Mao Mao says shyly. 

“Ahem.” I clear my throat. My list still needs to be made. “Ah yes. Your list. What do you have so far…” Mao Mao says as he takes the list off the table. “Hmm...a lot of video games on here.” Mao Mao points out. “We only have about five items, dude.” Badgerclops points out. Mao Mao takes a seat at the table and reaches for the pen. “What else do you want for Solifest, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. I think long and hard. Hmm. What does my little heart desire?

“Long man gum?” I try. “Long man gum…” Mao Mao writes down. “More army guys?” I add. Mao Mao writes that down. “Winter clothes.” I add. “You are getting those before Solifest, Adorabat. We don’t want you to become a Adorascile.” Mao Mao says. “Mmm...blueberry.” Badgerclops says as he licks his lips. “Did you seriously imagine the flavor?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops sits back down at the table. “You’d probably be watermelon flavored.” Badgerclops points out. 

“Okay so that didn’t answer my question at all.” Mao Mao says, weirded out. “I’d be vanilla or maybe even cookies and cream if we are really dreaming the dream here.” Badgerclops adds, completely ignoring Mao Mao. “Please stop with the Popsicle talk, we have a list to make.” Mao Mao says as he waves the list in the air. “I’m kinda in the mood for a Popsicle now, add that to my list.” I say as I slap the top of the table with my wings. Mao Mao sighs. 

“Adorabat, that’s not a good idea. The ice cream would melt.” Mao Mao explains. I groan. “...Would you want your own bed?” Mao Mao asks. I give him a confused look. “Why?” I ask. “Just wondering. I mean, you can’t sleep in the same bed with Badgerclops and I forever.” Mao Mao points out. I feel kind of uncomfortable with not sleeping with Mao Mao and Badgerclops. They’re so warm! A-And I feel safer with them! And when I have the bad dreams where they leave or something I always feel better because they are right there! N-Not gone! I’m not alone again!

“...I’m not ready.” I say quietly. “Adorabat, are you okay?” Mao Mao asks. I nod my head...but I’m not sure if I’m REALLY okay. 

“Well...if you are sure…” Mao Mao trails off. I’m really not. 

“...How about a deputy badge?” Badgerclops tries. I perk up at that. “Yeah! I want one of those! Bam! It’s deputy Adorabat and y’all are going to jail!” I act out as I mime holding out my badge. “Oh! And a cowboy hat!” Badgerclops adds. “Yeah!” I nod. “Badge...and...cowboy hat.” Mao Mao writes down. 

Suddenly, the monster alarm goes off. “Well, duty calls.” Mao Mao says as he gets up. “Dude, now is not a good time to use the bathroom.” Badgerclops says as he follows Mao Mao. “I meant the monster.” Mao Mao clarifys. I fly after the two of them. “I should a shurikens to my list!” I exclaim. “NO!” Badgerclops and Mao Mao exclaim together. “Why not?!” I ask. 

“Because you are baby!” Badgerclops explains. I look to Mao Mao. “What he said.” He shrugs. I pout. “Aw! Come on, Sourbat! Let’s go beat up the monster!” Badgerclops says as he jumps down the pole into the garage.

And beat up the monster we did.

I still think that shurikens would make the job easier and funner!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: Santas gonna catch these hands!
> 
> Here y’all go! Do y’all think I was accurate with the flavors? Comment down below for your flavor headcanons for the popsicle AU!
> 
> (Also it’s my birthday so yeee! 20years and I still can’t read!)


End file.
